cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Unity Treaty
Category: Treaties Contents of the Treaty The Initiative Presents The World Unity Treaty I. Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, in acknowledgment of our common interests of security, peace, and prosperity, undertake this solemn pact to further those aims. We bind our nations, our alliances, our honor, and our fate together for the common good of all the signatories of this pact. II. Establishment of Unity This pact will be in effect immediately and unto perpetuity. Signatory alliances agree to resolve any dispute between them in a private setting and in a respectful, diplomatic manner becoming of the relations of allies. Signatories will not share private information to any non-signatory where it pertains to the security, dignity or interests of the other signatories. If any signatory alliance takes part in coordinated military action against another signatory alliance, that alliance will be subject to immediate expulsion and subject to military retribution. III. Intelligence The signatory alliances agree to refrain from any espionage or other intelligence gathering activities against all other signatories. If a signatory alliance possesses information relevant to the well being of any other signatory the presentation of that material to the other signatories is required. IV. Defense and War A - The signatory alliances commit themselves to the defense of all other signatory alliances through direct military action as well as though not limited to financial and political means. B - An attack on one signatory is considered an attack on all signatories and will be met with all available strength in defense. C - Should a signatory be engaged in war it is the duty of the other signing parties to come to their assistance whether this aid is military, financial or political, wherever practicable. D - Any signatory engaged in war may request that some, or all, signatories not become involved. E - Wars shall be organized as each signatory sees fit including individual organization or cooperation between some or all signatories. F - Signatories who partake in aggressive wars against non-signatory alliances must notify the other signatories of their planned actions beforehand. Failure to do this could lead to that alliance being put up to a membership vote. V. Membership After the initial ratification of this treaty, further signatories may be added by consent of all the signatory alliances. Signatory alliances may be removed from this treaty by an affirmative vote of 67% of existing signatory alliances. All membership votes must last a minimum of 72 hours and be preceeded by 48 hours of discussion before votes may be cast. VI. Communication All signatories shall provide a system to each other which is capable of making binding decisions for the signatory and is capable of providing aformentioned binding decisions within 6 hours of a crisis' requiring such decisions unless mitigating circumstances exist. VII. Amendments To amend this document a proposal must be made followed by 48 hours of discussion in which every signatory can involve themselves. After this period of discussion a vote must take place lasting 72 hours in which the amendment must be passed unanimously. Each signatory has a single vote in this process. VIII. Conclusion We, the signatory alliances, therefore undertake this agreement without reservation or deception, and bind ourselves in alliance with each other in perpetuity. IX. Signatories For >_<: Ninja R, President Starfox101, Vice President Fallin1, Defense Minister Jason8, Internal Affairs Minister Gerald Meane, Foreign Affairs Minister For The Phoenix Federation: Slayer99, Triumvirate Timlee, Triumvirate Geopet, Triumvirate Multicolored Cross-X Alliance For the Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving: Dizzay, Lobster President 404Error, Optimus Prime Minister Nowa, Offensive War Director For the Grand Global Alliance: BearerofTruth, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm Bilrow, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm Uther_the_Other, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm ALdbeign, Elder Statesmen Kevin the Great, Elder Statesmen For the New Pacific Order: Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Dilber the Pantless Thunderbolt For the New Polar Order: His Excellency Emperor of the New Polar Order, Fleet Admiral Doctor Electron Sponge, OBE, PHD, COD, ASAP, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Sea, Conqueror of the Antarctic Lands in General and Godwanaland in Particular, Also Hello. For The Order of the Paradox: litigator02, Grandmaster Ivanelterrible, Grand Hospitaller bodvar jarl, Grand Chancellor Former Signatories. For Confederacy of Independent States: KasMage, High Chancellor Spakistan, Minister of Defense Descendant, Minister of External Affairs The Confederacy of Independent States was voted out from the World Unity Treaty on May 3, 2007. For Nordreich: Magnus Nordir, Reichskaiser Kaiser Martens, Protector Of Nordreich Reichsleitung Endorsed Nordreich withdrew from the World Unity Treaty on May 1, 2007. For Federation of Armed Nations: mpol77, Speaker of the House wolfe, Secretary of Domestic Affairs Baer, Secretary of Foreign Affairs The Federation of Armed Nations was expelled from the World Unity Treaty on June 18, 2007. For Viridian Entente: Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente Forsberg, Minister of Defense King David, Minister of Foreign Affairs SoonerNation, Minister of Internal Affairs The Viridian Entente withdrew from the World Unity Treaty on April 9, 2007.